


Vocabulaire

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pas mal de choses ont changé, depuis son époque, la plupart en bien, d'autres en moins bien, et le reste juste en plus compliqués.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulaire

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité, jour 3 : un personnage que vous voyez grey-a ou demisexuel. Donc Steve Rogers.   
> Toutes les fics écrites pour cette semaine (oui c'était y'a un moment, shut up), je les ai prises comme des exercices de style, et ça ne reflète pas forcément mes headcanons "habituels" sur les personnages, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des personnages asexuels/aromantiques, et peut-être que parfois ça entre en collision avec le canon. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à écrire ces petites choses,
> 
> Enjoy!

Une des premières choses qu'il avait appris sur sa sexualité au 21ème siècle, c'était qu'il y avait maintenant un tas de noms différents pour des gens qu'on aurait tout simplement appelé "pervers" "déviants" ou "malades" à son époque.

Il avait fallu une discussion à cœur ouvert avec le professeur Banner, puis une autre avec Sam, et enfin une dernière avec Natasha, pour qu'il mette le doigt sur ce qu'il était, vraiment. D'abord on lui avait dit bisexuel, parce qu'après tout, il avait aimé tout autant Bucky que Peggy, à l'époque. Lui s'était d'abord cru homosexuel, parce qu'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, il n'avait jamais eu envie de personne d'autre que Buck'. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, une nuit alors qu'ils dormaient dans son salon, sur un tas d'oreillers et de couettes, essoufflé à la suite d'un rêve particulièrement graphique.

Et personne d'autre jusqu'à Peggy Carter. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, même pas d'une danse, mais il s'était vu l'embrasser, la cajoler, et sans doute un peu plus. Et à nouveau, personne d'autre. Alors on lui avait dit "biromantique demisexuel", et il trouvait que c'était beaucoup de mots compliqués.

Il avait fallu plusieurs discussions pour qu'il sache ce qu'il était, vraiment, mais c'était Natasha qui avait dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Oui, tu es normal, Steve.


End file.
